The Society for I HATE RON WEASLEY
by memoiresofabimbo
Summary: If Hermione hated Ron and started a new Society. Set in the seventh book if the war had happened in the sixth. Ron bashing.
1. Chapter 1

I hate Ron Weasley -IHRW

Hermione Granger stood up at the front of the classroom. It was eleven o'clock at night but she had never felt so awake, so energised, so... ALIVE.

"So we call to order the very first meeting of IHRW. I Hate Ron Weasley is the society that I-we came up with to represent our hate, our loathing for Ronald Bilius Weasley."

Hermione looked out at the surprisingly full classroom. Many of the DA had turned up apart from Luna and Ginny. Fred and George had joined up excitedly at the very first mention of a society called 'I Hate Ron Weasley'

"Hell yeah" said Fred

"Count me in" replied George

Hermione had realised her mistake with SPEW. First, the name, you couldn't say anything with IHRW so that was all covered. Second the popularity was not good. Many people hadn't wanted to join SPEW because it –well she- wasn't popular. So she needed to promote IHRW by getting cool people from all houses to get it nice and popular.

"So, who here hates Ron?" Hermione said pleasantly enough with unsaid malice in the words.

Everybody in the room raised their hand. She hadn't expected anyone not to. Hermione knew Ron had pissed every single person in this room off in a variety of different times, places and ways.

Hermione had first come up with the idea during her all consuming red mist following... the incident. She knew that Harry was annoyed too. In the common room at two in the morning thinking of the betrayal and the deep wound it had left in their lives. He had gone from angry, to sad, and to resignated then back to angry.

"THAT BETRAYING LYING SCUMBAG!" Harry shouted "ARGGGGHHH!"

He had kicked the chair and was now limping.

"Please be quiet Harry" Hermione pleaded "you'll wake up the whole house."

Harry glared at her "Good" Then his gaze softened and he sat back on the sofa by the dying embers of the Gryffindor fire. He put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder and began to drift off

Hermione snapped out of the memory

So she said "Let's go round and see why we hate Ron"


	2. Reasons Why

"Neville" Hermione smiled kindly "Why do you hate Ron?"

"W-well I was s-standing up for this first year when Ron was shouting at her and being unfair" Neville stuttered nervous at speaking out in front of the room, but at the reassuring smile he'd gotten from Hannah and Hermione he got more confident "The first year wasn't doing anything wrong and Ron was abusing his status as a prefect and was trying to give this little girl a detention and-

Hermione blanked out.

She was remembering her fifth year. The day Harry let Cho down gently about not wanting to date her. The day she and Harry had got together; she had been so shocked. She didn't know that he felt the same way-"You're the smartest witch I know, but you can be so dumb sometimes" Harry had said. Ron's jealousy- jealousy ? She hadn't noticed it at the time, but it was clear now. The day they broke up.

Then she snapped back and became brisk and businesslike again.

"Thank you Neville." Hermione said to the audience. Some were frowning; some were shocked others had grim faced acceptance. "As you all know Neville was a good friend to Ron he slept in his dormitory for five years. You all know what Ron has become."

She looked up and made brief eye contact with Harry, he gave her the smallest of smiles and she gave one in return. He was proud of her she knew it. Anyway starting societies was what she did best, right?

"Okay, Fred and George" She moved over to the twins and smiled

"Firstly he's our little bro' so it's the law to hate him-" Started George

"-Also he's a right ass-hat moron so we hate him even more" finished Fred

Hermione smiled, the people around her laughed, then looked at her to see who would be asked next. She liked being the leader instead of being labelled 'the smart one' and having to remember everything and be completely forgotten in the aftermath. The only person who really understood her was Harry- and her parents. She had missed them in the first month or so of Hogwarts. Ron had been especially mean to her then. Ron was nasty; he was unsupportive at the best of times, mostly jealous and excluding the rest of the time. She had no idea why she ever liked him.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is dedicated to iloveronthebimbo serious love, dude**

In her head Hermione thought through the turn of events that had led her up to this point. Firstly, Ron breaking me and Harry up, second him convincing Harry he only loved me in a sisterly way and he should date Ginny. How could she guess? It was so obvious; it was Ron who had first suggested it. And me? He spiked my drink with a love potion.

He had led her on, made her think she loved him, and that her loved her. Oh how sadly mistaken she was on both counts. He had used her, cheated on her both with Padma Patil and Lavender Brown. Then... she was heartbroken. Then Ron had been snide, his words cutting through her like a knife. She had begged him not to leave her, that she'd do anything to stop him. She had obviously mistaken her misguided obsession for love, real true helpless love. Then he forgot about her. Not literally, obviously, she was in his face every two seconds, thinking about it made her cringe. He forgot about keeping up with her love potion, and she gradually started to think about everything she hadn't thought about; his flaws. He was lazy; he had relied on her for most of the fifth year to complete his essays. Obviously he had been very jealous at the beginning of fourth year when Harry had asked her to the Yule Ball. He had been immature until they had begun to go out. He was extremely slow to catch on to things, the plans they had made before the war when they were forced to grow up. He was very calculating for one so thick.

Then she snapped out of it. Like having cold, icy water splashed in her face.

So she confronted him about it all. He spilled very easily, with her being a very persuasive person especially with a wand. She insisted that he come completely clean about everything to Lavender and Padma. They were horrified. When they were taken off the love potion, they were disgusted. Ron began to date Luna Lovegood.

The next thing she had to do was break up Harry and Ginny.

That was all quite easy and Ginny was bored with the relationship. Harry was disgusted by the way Ron had betrayed him.

That was when she first had the idea for IHRW.

*back into the room*

There were many eager faces looking up at where she stood. Suddenly the door swung open. Who should be standing there but Professor Minerva McGonagall! Behind her was a very flushed faced Ginny Weasley.

"What on EARTH is happening here?" Exclaimed Professor McGonagall

"Ummm, well..." started Hermione "Err, RUN!"

The entire classroom ran for the door. Hermione quickly checked that there was nobody left in the room. Professor McGonagall got a good look at her as she ran.

Harry ran up and took her hand and said "I know a short-cut..."

He pulled her by her hand into a darkened corridor. He lent down to kiss her when they noticed an eerie light enter through the other end of the corridor.

It was Dumbledore! His ghost, floating around, dancing!

Then he spotted them. They looked at each other in awkward silence until Harry said "Well we'd better be going then"

They ran off without a backwards glance, laughing.

They got three weeks detention, but it was so worth it

**~fin~**


End file.
